Nights Off
by nothingcompares
Summary: A blossoming friendship/relationship between Felicity and the new recruit


**So this is my first story and I wanted to be different and have a Roy and Felicity thing going on! **  
**Need to think of a cool name for them both! Hope you enjoy!**

Felicity was sat back in her apartment with her feet up and a blanket tucking into a packet of Chocolate Chip Cookies, her favourite. It was a rare night off that she had and she wanted to do her best in catching up with missed television programmes, Doctor Who was a start.  
She was snuggled down in her blanket wearing just a plain long vest top and her legging when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door, she narrowed her eye brows checking out the time _'Who's calling at this time...'_ she thought to herself as she paused her recording.  
Felicity looked through the peep hole and a small smile formed on her lips opening the door  
"Yes Roy?" She immediately questioned standing in the way, she soon tilted her head looking concerned to the well muscular male in front of her "Roy what's up? What's happened?" she asked standing straight as she looked to him.  
Roy stood at the door drenched due to the storm outside, looking pretty worse for wear "Umm... Well first Thea... Then Oliver .."he mumbled slightly with a shrug "Can we talk?" he asked with a shiver  
"Oh god of course! Sorry I'll go see if I have a spare hoodie or something you look absolutely frozen..." Felicity smiled softly as she stepped back for him to enter, once the door was shut he grabbed hold of her wrist gently looking to her "Please Fel.. " he sighed slightly to himself as he looked down, he pulled her closer before wrapping his arms round her waist. Felicity just stood in shock copying his actions by hugging him back tightly " Roy what's happened...? I can't help if I don't know what's going on..." she whispered quietly, _'what's happened in such a short space of time'_ she thought to herself before stepping back, pulling down his hood she saw what looked like a black eye forming on his right eye and a cut above his eye brow "Right I'm going to get you patched up and warm and then were talking ok!"

Felicity quickly rushed off and grabbed a couple of towels and a spare set of sweats for Roy to change into, a pair she kept of her ex boyfriends which she knew would fit him, whilst he was changing she swept herself to the kitchen making them both a coffee before walking back in, she smiled to Roy seeing him all ready sat on the coach watching her  
"So come on... What happened? I thought it was only Oliver I got to play Doctor with!" she chuckled before realising what she said immediately cursing herself in her mind.  
"Thea and I broke up a few weeks ago... Thea found a new guy and Oliver thinks it's my fault she may be going of the rails with him which led to a rather difficult training session this afternoon..." he frowned just as Felicity was starting to clean the cut up above his eye brow "Ahh so that's the reason he gave me the day off... I thought it was weird, although I don't understand how it's your fault. Thea is her own woman and women are strong minded! Also she is a Queen and there just single minded so if they wanna do something they will go ahead and do it no matter what!" Felicity smiled slightly tilting her head examining the cut, it wasn't deep enough for stitches, something she was thankful for.  
"I'll have a word... You will have an apology from him this time tomorrow!" She nodded, she always found it good that she could eventually talk Oliver round, one of her many talents.  
"No ... No then he will know I came here and that was a strict instruction... Don't go making Felicity feeling sorry for you! Leave her be!" Roy said in reply trying to imitate Oliver's voice "Mhmm I will find a way don't you worry!" She winked finishing up playing Doctor. "Anyway I'm glad you came here anyway... I found it rather weird being in on my own without any shirtless guys around... Not that I look anything cos eww I'm not into that.. Not that I'm not into guys cos I am but I don't want any of you thinking I'm peeking at you guys and not doing any work or think that I am oggling at you guys ..." Roy just laughed sitting back as he watched her get flustered  
"Felicity your too cute you know that... Why have you not been snapped up and having a date night?!" he asked leaning back against the sofa

"Me? A date night? Right cos that would involve having a date or a boyfriend and I'm exactly gonna get one of those whilst being a vigilantes IT girl!" Felicity rolled her eyes as she pulling the blanket up realising she wasn't wearing an awful lot  
"Man that sucks... I would of thought you would have someone I mean your beautiful and funny and super smart! When you do your rambles there the cutest thing on the planet... Man who ever gets together with you would be very lucky!" he nodded as Felicity just sat there staring at him trying to hide the blush by pulling her blanket up "Roy... Your just saying that cos you feel sorry for me so stop right there, Now I think it's time for David Tennant and you are more than welcome to join me in the start of my Doctor Who marathon!" she grinned lifting the remote control to press play  
"Okay well as long as I have dibs on you on your next time off... I mean for a date then yeah sure.. I promise to be quiet whilst your watching Doctor Who!" He winked picking up his hot chocolate before pinching some of her blanket  
"You will be waiting a long time... You know our friend Green Arrow doesn't like nights off!" she countered back shuffling over to give him for of the blanket.

"I'm patient... I don't mind waiting!"

**I saw a story with these two and fell in love so I wanna pursue a Roy/Felicity thing. Curious as to how the new series will be with Roy on the team! **

**Review me :D **


End file.
